


Dangerous Alley

by bluekwj



Series: Woochan's Chronicles [5]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Street Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekwj/pseuds/bluekwj
Summary: Chan and Woojin have worked over the past few weeks on the last details of the next comeback. After some time, Chan finally invited Woojin to go out for dinner in a cafe near to their dorm. Due to the cold weather, few people were out in the neighborhood streets. Although Woojin felt that something was off, Chan did not seem to care. On their way to the cafe, they both needed to walk through the narrow dark alley that led to the backstreet of their dorm. Amid the haze of the dark alley, Chan and Woojin find themselves in a situation where decisions about their own lives must be made. The hesitation and fear consumed them into the dangerous alley.





	Dangerous Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is Blue! All my fics occur in the same universe, even though I don't post it in chronological sequence. So keep reading my works to find the references and associate them with one another! English is not my first language, so it's possible that there's still some writing problems, but I hope you all enjoy it!

Chan called Woojin that morning to check if he was free to go out for dinner later that night, suggesting the cafe near to the dorm. Woojin did not have plans and felt happy when Chan decided to spend some time together, since they did not have any free time on their agenda for the past weeks to do so. Those weeks were stressful to both.

Chan was working relentlessly for weeks along with Changbin and Jisung. Since they were producing the new album, Woojin did not bother about not being invited to do something for quite some time. They were so busy that the last time they went out on a date was on a day after their first anniversary after they had a fight because Chan forgot about it.

Woojin left the bathroom and went to his room where he found Felix playing some board game on the floor with Jeongin. Woojin started to change his clothes when Felix asked if he had plans for the night. Woojin told about Chan’s invitation.

“You two did not look like you were trying to kill each other days ago”, Felix commented, laughing while throwing the dice.

“Chan-hyung was really sad back there”, Jeongin said a bit sad himself, “I don’t like when you two fight”.

“It’s natural that people fight sometimes”, Woojin said, drying his hair with his towel in front of the mirror, “But Channie and I didn’t fight that often”.

Both Felix and Jeongin looked at each other and busted in laugh.

“What?”, Woojin said, turning to look at them.

“You two fight _a lot_ ”, Felix said, still laughing.

“That’s not true”, Woojin said, offended, “We just had a fight like twice this whole year”.

Felix and Jeongin looked at each other again and laughed louder this time.

“Woojin-hyung, you almost killed us when we were hiding that puppy that time”, Jeongin said, turning his attention to his game, “When we weren’t even going to let it stay in the first place”.

“Was I wrong?”, Woojin said, ironically, turning himself back to the mirror, “Chan is so irresponsible when it comes to you. We can’t have pets here. If JYP discovered, we _all_ would be in trouble”.

“What about the day before yesterday when Chan-hyung received a visit from Bambam?”, Felix said, reading some card from his game, “You two were fighting over something, weren’t you?”.

Woojin did not reply immediately. Bambam visited them and Chan started to act strange with Woojin for the rest of the day. He did not understand why until he made Chan tell him about what was happening and Chan said he was trying to prove to Bambam he was not "whipped", since Bambam was teasing him, saying that Chan always did what Woojin wanted him to do.

“Channie can be childish sometimes”, Woojin said, brushing his hair.

“Really?”, Felix said, maliciously, “So what about that time when you found hyung’s old girlfriend photo inside his old notebook?”.

Woojin stopped brushing his hair immediately as he heard Felix mentioning her photo. Weeks ago, Woojin found a photo of a girl inside Chan’s notebook with some nasty words on its back. When he found out she was Chan’s old girlfriend, he could not help but feeling angry about him keeping it for some reason. When Woojin asked him about it, Chan did not even know why he was keeping it for that much time.

“That was a misunderstanding”, Woojin said, brushing his hair back, “That’s all”.

Felix and Jeongin smothered a laugh and returned to their game. Not long after that, Woojin heard someone approaching their room and, on the second after, Chan was there.

“Hi, baby!”, Chan said, hugging Woojin from behind and kissing his shoulders, “Are you ready?”.

Woojin looked at their reflection in the mirror and smiled before answering.

“Are we really going to that cafe?”, Woojin asked, finally finishing fixing his hair.

“Don’t you wanna go there?”, Chan said, worried, stroking Woojin’s waist, “I’m sorry, Wooj, I didn’t find anything better due to our schedule and–”

“It’s okay, Channie”, Woojin turned to Chan, fondling his face and kissing his nose, “I just wanted to be sure, that’s all”.

“I know you deserve to go to special places, baby”, Chan said, feeling a bit guilty, “I’m really sorry”.

“Every place is special if you’re there with me, Channie”, Woojin said, smooching Chan’s lips”.

“I’m going to beat you two up if you don’t stop this”, Jeongin said, making soft angry expressions while Felix was pretending he was spewing.

Chan and Woojin looked at each other and laughed for a while before directing themselves to out of the room.

“You two, do not stay up until late night”, Woojin said with serious expressions, “We won’t be late”.

“They’re gonna be good, Wooj”, Chan said, holding Woojin’s hands to draw him out of the room, “They’re not kids”.

“What got into you all of sudden?”, Woojin said, surprised, after they passed through the door and closed it, “You’re the first one to say those kinds of things to them”.

“I’m trying to be a little bit less nagger”, Chan explained, laughing, “I know I’m really annoying sometimes”.

Woojin just laughed. Chan was a caring person since the first day they met and he found it expressively attractive for some reason, however, sometimes, he could worry too much about the nine of them like an overprotective dad and make them feel, at some level, a bit uncomfortable.

Woojin kissed Chan’s cheeks without warning. Woojin was not a person who wanted someone to look after him and, at the beginning, he found himself in a hard time to deal with Chan because of it. Although he knew Chan only had good intentions, Woojin did not like it at all, he did not want to feel dependent on someone else. However, it did not take him too much time to start to appreciate that Chan’s trait. Woojin never knew how to ask for help and – Woojin did not know how – Chan always knew when he needed help. Differently of any other person Woojin met, he could trust Chan and he could rely on him without fearing he would use this to make Woojin suffer. Chan was not like this.

“Why you did it for?”, Chan asked, stopping his walk to the front door and staring at Woojin, smiling.

“It’s nothing, I just felt like it”, Woojin explained, kissing Chan’s forehead.

“I love you”, Chan smiled at Woojin and kissed him.

Woojin smiled back and both left the dorm. As soon as they were outside, Chan noticed that it was uncommonly dark. He checked his wristwatch and it accused 7 p.m. He thought it was too early to be so dark. For some reason, the light poles were not working correctly, some of them were twinkle in different points of the street. Only a few of them were properly working.

“Are we going to walk to the cafe?”, Woojin said, noticing Chan was quiet.

“Yes, it’s just at the backstreet”, Chan said, smiling, “We could take a shortcut”.

“Shortcut?”, Woojin repeated, unsure, “I think we should call a taxi, since we–”

“Come on, Wooj, it’s so near”, he said, dragging Woojin by his arm, “You don’t need to worry”.

Woojin did not say anything, but walked by Chan’s side. Woojin embraced himself when he felt the cold breeze blowing through the empty street. He thought it was a strange night to be walking alone at that hour. He started to think it was imprudent to go by walking, although it was near to the dorm.

After a few minutes, Chan stopped and stared at a dark alley where was many trash cans.

“See? We go through it and we arrive”, Chan said carefreely.

“Channie, are you sure about it?”, Woojin said, looking around, starting to feel watched for some reason.

“Wooj, it’s just not like you to be scared”, Chan said, turning to Woojin and smoothing his arms, “You’re often so fearless. Is there something that bothers you now?”.

“No...”, Woojin thought for a moment, but he started to think he was worrying too much. He knew Chan was trying to arrive at the cafe soon, so they could spend some decent time together. Furthermore, that was always a peaceful neighborhood, he did not need to worry too much. “No, it’s nothing”.

Chan smirked briefly and both started to walk through the alley. It was extremely dark into that narrow alley. Woojin walked more closely to Chan, since he could not leave his uneasiness behind. The only living being besides them was a black cat that was probably trashing the garbage in search for food. Although there was not anyone besides them and the black cat, Woojin could not stop feeling they were being watched.

When they arrived in the backstreet at the other side of the alley, they saw few people around as well as more properly working poles. Woojin exhaled heavily, he felt like he was holding his breath for hours. For some reason, the street they were at that moment seemed a lot livelier than the other one. Looking around, Woojin felt like he was overcautious back there and started to think Chan was right about not needing to take a taxi to go to some place so close.

Chan pointed at the cafe that had some bright big letters at the top. He went ahead and Woojin, looking back to the alley one last time, followed him. As soon as Chan entered, the man behind the counter frantically greeted Chan. Woojin went there many times before, since Chan often invited him when they eventually had a tight schedule. Seeing that the cafe was near to the dorm and had cozy atmosphere, they agreed it was a nice place to spend some time when they did not have time to go too far from the dorm.

When Chan stopped talking to the man who was – Woojin knew – the owner, he directed Woojin to their table near to a big window, which was the same table Chan picked every time they went there.

“Today is a really cold day”, Chan commented when he sat, “I wonder if that’s why there aren’t many people around”.

Woojin sat as well and looked outside through the big window. There were few people around indeed and it was not a holiday or weekend. It was hard to think about any other reason to explain it besides the weather.

“It could be”, Woojin said, taking the menu on the table.

“I asked to Seungho to serve us the usual”, Chan said when he saw Woojin was looking at the menu, “Do you want something else?”.

“No, not really”, Woojin replied, leaving the menu back on the table and smiling at Chan, “And how do you know his name?”.

“We’re friends, y’know?”, Chan said, smirking.

Woojin just raised an eyebrow.

“I came here often in the morning when I felt lazy to make something to eat for breakfast, mainly when I lived at the dorm along with Bambam and Yugyeom”, Chan explained, “We talked often, he’s a really nice guy”.

Woojin did not reply and was back to the menu.

“What is it?”, Chan wanted to know.

“What is it what?”, Woojin asked.

“Aren’t you still mad about that incident with Bambam, are you?”, Chan asked, muffling a laugh.

“It wasn’t an incident”, Woojin corrected, leaving the menu on the table once again, “You two are just a duo of idiots”.

“Come on, baby, won’t you ever forget?”, Chan said, stroking Woojin’s hand.

“I just don’t get why you always act so strange when you’re around him and Yugyeom”, Woojin let it out, starting to regret it as soon as he heard his own words.

“It’s not like it”, Chan protested, “We were roommates long ago, we just get excited when we have some decent time to spend with each other once in a while”.

“I understand that, I’m not saying who you can or cannot go out with”, Woojin rectified, “It’s just that, every time they’re around, something strange happens”.

“I already apologized for the ‘whipped’ issue”, Chan said, sincerely.

Suddenly, Woojin remembered what Felix and Jeongin told him about Chan and Woojin fighting a lot for many reasons, feeling himself a bit uncomfortable about the situations he just entered.

“Channie...”, Woojin called, “Do you think we fight a lot?”.

“I do”, Chan laughed.

“I’m serious!”, Woojin said.

“So I am”, Chan replied, still laughing, “We do fight a lot for many reason”.

“So why do you look so happy about it?”, Woojin asked, confused.

“I don’t know, to be honest”, Chan said, looking deeply into Woojin’s eyes, “I mean, we’re _really_ different from each other and maybe that’s why we fight a lot, but I don’t think it’s a bad thing. Y’know, it’s rare when we have a serious fight, we mostly argue about minor issues like the dirty dishes or my messy bedroom”.

“You think fighting isn’t a bad thing?”, Woojin asked, surprised.

“No, not really”, Chan smiled, “You rarely tell me the things I do that bother you, not in a talk at least, since you always tell me when we argue, so, through these minor fights, I can change the things you don’t like”.

Woojin did not say a word for a moment. How could Chan not be bothered by their fights? Every time they argue about something, Chan is the one who almost just listen. Woojin could only remember a single case when he raised his voice toward Woojin, what made him frightened in that situation. He was so surprised about Chan doing it that Woojin could not say anything back.

“You shouldn’t be the only one who tries to adapt”, Woojin said, lowering his head.

“But I’m not”, he said immediately.

Woojin lift his head and looked confused to Chan.

“I mean, I’m a really affectionate and extrovert guy and you’re a shy and introvert one”, Chan explained, “I know you didn’t like how much I could be needy when we started dating, but you still adapted to me”, Chan laughed.

When they started dating, Chan was needy indeed. Woojin felt uncomfortable many times, since he was still afraid about the whole new situation he was in, however, over time, he started to like that Chan’s trait and he learned to trust and be more openly affectionate just like Chan was.

“I actually love that you’re so affectionate”, Woojin said, feeling himself an idiot for saying those kinds of stuff.

“And I love that you’re shy and bossy”, Chan said, smirking.

“I’m not bossy!”, Woojin protested immediately.

“Baby, you are”, Chan said, holding his hand, “But that’s okay, really. I love every trait of your personality, even the ones you don’t like. You’re so different from me and that’s what makes me fall in love with you more and more each day”.

Woojin looked into Chan’s eyes, which were always so deep. He lowered his head when he felt his face getting warm and smiled. They were together for a year and, for some reason, he could never be used to how Chan complimented him all the time.

“Channie, I love you so much”, Woojin said, caressing Chan’s hands on the table, “I think I never loved anyone in my life like I love you”.

Woojin did not hear a word from Chan for seconds. When he lifted his head, he saw Chan crying silently, letting just a few tears roll down his face.

“Channie, why are you crying?”, Woojin said, worried, “Did something happen?”

“No, it’s nothing, baby”, Chan said, holding Woojin’s hand tight to try to calm him down while wiping his tears, “It’s just that I’m the luckiest man in the world because I can say you’re mine, that’s all”.

Before Woojin could say anything, Seungho brought what Chan ordered, making Chan’s expression change drastically. They both started to eat and changed the subject from them to something else. Woojin talked about what the youngers did that week, since he had more time at home than Chan, who was until late night at JYP building preparing the last details of their new comeback.

“I’m sorry to leave you by yourself in charge of everything”, Chan apologized with his mouth full of food, “I’ll make it up for you soon”.

“It’s okay, we’re having a really good time together at the dorm”, Woojin smiled.

They discussed about everyday life like they did not in a long time. Chan talked about many things that happened at JYP that was absolutely new to Woojin. Chan always told everything to him, however, those last weeks, they barely saw each other. When Chan arrived at home, Woojin was already fast asleep or, when he was not, Chan was too tired to do anything. The only thing they were doing together was sleeping, since Woojin has been sleeping in Chan’s bed for those weeks at the request of Chan to Changbin who moved temporally to Woojin’s bed.

They exchanged updates of JYP and the dorm to keep their conversation up through the cozy night. Chan laughed many times when Woojin told him that Hyunjin and Jeongin were running around at the dorm and Hyunjin fell on a cake that was on the living room’s table.

“The friction between his face and the cake was so strong that the whipped cream spilled across every meter of the living room”, Woojin told Chan, holding his laughter, “I had a really hard time pretending I was mad, since the whole situation was so hilarious”.

“Hyunjin is so clumsy”, Chan said when he finally stopped laughing, “I’d just laugh for the whole day if I was there”.

After they have finished eating, Woojin looked outside and the night sky was in a purple red. Without a warn, a mass of cloud collected itself around the neighborhood in an alert upon the heavy rain that was about to rage.

“I think we should go back”, Woojin said, “Or the rain will catch us”.

Chan turned his eyes to the window and checked the sky.

“Such a pity, I was really enjoying our night”, Chan sighed.

“We can still talk when we arrived at home”, Woojin said, smiling, “We can make something to eat there”.

“Right”, Chan got excited, “I’m gonna pay the bill, so meet me at the entrance, baby”.

After Chan said that, he left. Woojin looked outside one last time and saw there were few people rushing their pace, so they would not be caught by the rain. Woojin lifted from his chair and directed himself to the entrance as Chan said. When he arrived at the front door, he saw Chan saying his last words to Seungho before leaving and meeting Woojin.

“Let’s go, if we rush, we can arrive at home in three minutes”, Chan said, still excited.

“Ok, ok”, Woojin sighed, “I won’t try to convince you to call a taxi, _but_ let’s rush”.

Chan nodded. He opened the door and, once outside, he noticed there was a light fog around the street. Chan saw Woojin embracing himself again. It was chilling indeed, however they would arrive at home in no time.

Chan guided Woojin to the same route they took on their way to the cafe. He made sure Woojin was by his side so he could assure where he was. He hugged Woojin and walked synchronously to his pace. He knew Woojin felt cold easier than him, so he tried to warm him until they arrive at the dorm. When they reached the alley, Chan noticed it was darker than before. The fog could not let him see nothing in front of his nose. When they were at his half way into the alley, Chan felt something pushing him, what made him release Woojin from his arms.

“What the–”, Chan let it out.

Chan was at the floor. He kept his balance with a knee in time, so he would not fall. He did not stay on the floor much time, since, in the second after, he heard Woojin calling his name. It was not like any call Chan ever heard from Woojin’s lips: it was a full of fear one.

“Woojin!”, Chan called back, standing and looking around, “Where are you?”.

“Such an easy prey”.

Chan turned to where the voice came from and saw someone approaching. Chan meant to say something, however, when he saw who was in front of him, he was frightened: Woojin was being held with a knife on his neck.

“Woojin–”.

Chan was about to run to where Woojin was to release him, but something held him back. When he looked to his side, he saw two men holding tightly one of his arms each so he could not move.

“Do not rush, little brat”.

Chan stared at the man who was behind Woojin and saw his unfamiliar face, evilly smiling at Chan.

“Release him now”, Chan shouted, “If it’s money you’re looking for, I can give to you, just release him”.

The bandit guffawed.

“The JYP’s scums are the worse”, he said, making the two men who were holding Chan laugh, “Shut up now and listen to our terms”.

The leader of the bandits said and tighten Woojin’s neck, making him gasp.

“You’re hurting him, you idiot!”, Chan shouted again, trying to release himself from the two men, “I swear to you: if you lay a finger on him, I’ll make you regret the day you were born!”

One of the men punched Chan’s stomach, making him run out of air.

“Chan!”, Woojin screamed, trying to release himself.

“What’s wrong with you, little slag?”, the leader said, putting his arm around Woojin’s neck, suffocating him, pressing the knife, at that moment, against Woojin’s ear, “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”.

Woojin moaned painfully, closing his eyes tight, holding the leader’s arm to try to loosen it a bit, so he could breath.

“I said to not lay a finger on him!”, Chan shouted again, his eyes full of anger.

“Keep his mouth shut, you two useless idiots!”, the leader ordered.

The other man fisted him at the same point Chan was hit before, making him pant. When the other one was going to hit him again, Chan take the chance to pull him abruptly so he could lose balance, since he was holding Chan – when he was preparing his blow – with just a hand. The man was thrown at the floor and, with Chan’s arm released, he punched the other one to free himself completely.

“What the f–”.

The leader was completely astonished. Woojin took the chance to hit him in the chest with his elbow. The leader was surprised enough to be pulled away, releasing Woojin, who ran desperately to where Chan was.

“Chan, are you ok?”, Woojin asked, helping Chan to stand properly.

Chan did not say anything. He lifted his head and put Woojin behind him with his arm, taking a step forward.

“Woojin, go back to the dorm and wait for me there”, was what Chan said.

“Are you nut?”, Woojin exclaimed, “I won’t leave you here alone”.

The two men was starting to get up. Chan pulled Woojin away harshly.

“I said go!”, Chan shouted once more.

“None of you is going anywhere”, the leader said, reappearing from the thick fog, massaging the spot in his chest where Woojin hit, “Not after what you have done”.

Woojin looked at him and the fear consumed his body: the man was holding the knife with his hands trebling, pointing it at them, his eyes full of hatred and despair. Chan stepped back and pulled Woojin away once more. When Chan saw that one of the men was getting up, he kicked him in the stomach to make him return to the floor, however the other one got up faster and punched Chan in the face, making him losing balance to where Woojin was.

“Chan!”, Woojin screamed, leaning to hold Chan in his arms, his own hands shaking.

Chan wiped the blood of his nose and stood once again, releasing himself from Woojin. On the second after, he returned the punch he received to the same man.

“What are you still doing here? I said to you to go!”, Chan said, gasping, “I promise I’ll meet you there. Trust me”.

Chan turned his face to Woojin without moving his body, smiling at him over his shoulder. The sudden Chan’s smile made Woojin almost collapse in his own emotions, but he could not let it happen. He stood, looking at Chan one last time and turning away from the dark alley, running through the thick fog that surrounded them.

“Don’t let him run away!”, the leader shouted, making the other two run after Woojin.

Chan stood in their way, not letting them pass.

“You won’t go anywhere”, Chan said, wiping the blood that was dripping from his nose.

“Do you really think you alone can win against us three?”, the leader mocked him, “You’ll die tonight, scum”.

Chan shook his head and smiled. He could not win, he knew that, but if the two of them stayed there, both would die. Woojin was safe and that’s what mattered. The only thing he could do at that moment was to buy time for Woojin, so he could reach the dorm safely and neither of them would follow him.

The two men approached Chan and tried to hit him again, but Chan avoided them and made them hit each other. However, when the leader tried to stab him, Chan barely prevent it and was cut in the arm. Chan punched him in his face, making him fall back. When he was about to hit the other man who was getting up, his arm ached painfully, making Chan hold it to try to ease the pain. Vulnerable, the man hit Chan critically in his face, taking him to the ground. Chan crawled back without taking his eyes off them to prevent them from passing through him.

“No, no, don’t worry”, the leader said once he regained his balance, “We won’t go after that boy anymore, not after all your effort to try to make us stay away from him. However, we’re gonna make _you_ pay for both of you”.

Chan rested his body on the cold flor. He had achieved what he wanted, there was no need for him to keep fighting. The only thing he could think at that moment was that Woojin was safe. Chan was relieved, even though he felt a bit sad for not keeping his promise to Woojin that he would meet him again.

 

Woojin was running aimlessly through the thick fog. The despair was consuming every inch of his body. His hands were shaking; he did not know what to do. He tried to direct himself to the dorm. That was possibly the best choice he could make, since, once he arrived, he could ask for help. When he was walking, he touched his pants pocket to take his cellphone, but it was not there. He could not remember if he left it at the dorm or if he dropped it in the alley. Woojin forget about it and started to run faster. If he was too late, Chan could...

Woojin shook his head to put their thoughts away. There was no point on thinking about the worse at a moment like that. He ran even faster than before, closing his eyes tightly, dropping tears that only at that moment he realized they were dripping.

He was running in the middle of the street, only returned to his consciousness when he saw two yellow lights piercing the thick fog. Woojin heard the sounds of brakes before falling on the floor. On the second after, Woojin heard the sound of car doors closing.

“Hey, are you okay?”, said someone who was trying to lift Woojin, “Why are you running like that? You could get run over”.

Once Woojin was standing on his feet again, he looked at the man who helped him and saw his uniform with a bright golden star on his chest.

“The police...?”, Woojin said, still dazed, “You’re from police?”.

“Yes, me and my friend here”, and the officer pointed at another man who was holding a flashlight in his hand, “We came to investigate some reported noise coming from an alley. The neighbors believe it’s a fight”.

“You need to help me”, Woojin hold the officer’s vest desperately, crying without noticing it, “Chan is in dangerous, he’s alone, he’ll get killed if I don’t do something!”.

“Calm yourself down, boy”, the officer pulled Woojin away gently, “Who’s that Chan? And why he’ll get killed?”

“He’s in this alley you mentioned, there are three guys there. I managed to escape because of him, but he’s alone now”, that was all Woojin could explain with the rest of calm he held.

The officer looked at his partner and nodded. Both directed themselves to the car, guiding Woojin to entered it as well. The officer who helped him asked him to show the way to the alley, since, due to that thick fog, they could not see well. Woojin just nodded and the three of them directed themselves to it.

The officer turned the siren on and drove as fast as he could. Woojin rested his hands in his lap at the rear seat. He could not stop shaking, fearing the worse. He did not know how much time he was away, but he needed to believe he was still in time. He looked outside and the rain finally started falling. In no time, it began to rage heavily on the hood of the car.

Quickly, the three of them arrived at the alley. Both officers wielded their guns and their flashlights. They ordered Woojin to stay in the car, however, when they were far enough, Woojin got off the car and ran into the alley as well.

When they reached the middle of the alley, the three of them heard someone groaned painfully. Woojin rushed through the officers – who scolded him for not staying in the car – and saw Chan being punched by the leader of the bandits and, on the second after, leaning against the wall to try to regain his own balance.

“Chan!”, Woojin screamed, running to him.

Chan lost his balance, but Woojin took him in his arms before he could fall. Chan’s face was full of blood. His eyes were swollen, full of bruises. His hair was completely wet from the rain and his arm were bleeding where his shirt was cut. Woojin’s chest tightened severely. His tears kept falling on Chan’s damaged face. What have they done to Chan?

“Why did you return?”, Chan said, his voice echoing in sadness, “You need to save yourself...”.

“Please, save your energy”, Woojin said, caressing Chan’s hair, “Everything’s going to be ok now”.

“So you’ve returned to try to save this little scum?”.

Woojin lifted his head to see the owner of that familiar mocking voice. The three of the bandits were walking to where Woojin and Chan were.

“So you want to die alongside with him, huh?”, the leader said, his knife, dirty with Chan’s blood, was pointed at them, “After all he did to save your pathetic life, you’re gonna waste it... what a miserable slag”.

“You won’t do it any longer”, Woojin said, his voice breaking, “Officers, it’s them! They’re the ones who attacked us!”.

“What–”.

The officers stepped forward, aiming their guns to the three bandits. The leader dropped his knife due to the fright. The three of them started to step back slowly.

“I can’t assure your safety if you try to run away”, the officer said when he noticed they would try to escape, “Now put your hands on your head and lean against the wall”.

They did as told. The bandits leaned against the wall, so the officers could handcuff them.

“You two need to go to hospital”, one of the officers said, “I’ll escort you to there”.

“And what about them?”, Woojin asked, staring at the bandits.

“They’re already surrendered”, the other officer informed, “There’s already another police car on its way”.

Woojin just nodded. The officer helped him to lift Chan up. Before they directed themselves to the car, Woojin looked back once again and saw the leader of the bandits, who was leaning against the wall, one more time. He stared back at Woojin, without moving, while the other officer was at his cellphone. It was hard to say what he was thinking.

“Are you ok?”, the officer asked when he noticed Woojin was not moving.

He just nodded and walked alongside Chan, who complained about some pain on his way to the car, however Woojin thought he was walking smoothly for someone in his condition. When they were finally in the car, Woojin laid Chan’s head on his lap and tried to dry his face and hair, however he was as much wet as Chan was, the more he tried to dry him, more wet he became.

Chan did not say a word all their way to the hospital. He seemed to be fast asleep in Woojin’s lap. Worried, Woojin checked his pulse eventually to confirm he was fine. When they arrived at the hospital, the officer helped him carry Chan on their shoulders. Chan was treated as soon as he arrived at the reception and both Woojin and the officer accompanied him through the exams until he could rest in his room.

“He’s going to be ok”, the nurse said, putting a wet cotton on the wounds in his face, “The exams will be ready in an hour, but I can see it’s nothing serious.”

“Ouch!”, Chan complained when the nursed pressed the cotton on his eyes, “You just say it’s nothing serious because it’s not your eyes that it’s burning”.

“See?”, she laughed, “He’s even joking around”.

Woojin smiled relieved. Chan was still with a lot of bruise in his face and his eyes were still swollen, although it was less swollen than before. Woojin sat on the chair next to Chan’s when the nurse finally stopped torturing him with her cotton.

“I need to go now”, she announced, “If he still feels pain, you can moisten a cotton with this”, and she showed to Woojin a bottle of some kind of medicine, “and delicately touch his wounds”.

“Why do you tell him to be delicate when you can’t do it yourself?”, Chan pouted.

She just laughed.

“If something happens, you can press that button”, she pointed at a green button beside Chan’s bed, “Excuse me now”.

“I’ll accompany you”, the officer said, but, before leaving, he turned to Chan and Woojin, “Remember that you two need to meet us in the police station to give testimony when he’s discharged”.

Woojin nodded.

“Thank you, sir”, Woojin said.

The officer left the room along with the nurse. Woojin turned to Chan and stroke his arm.

“How are you feeling?”, Woojin asked, worried.

“I’m fine, really”, Chan laughed, “Y’know, it needs more than some bandits to take me down”, and hit his chest trying to show he was fine, but complained about the pain on the second after.

“Do you think this is funny?”, Woojin asked, serious.

Chan was silent for a moment while looking into Woojin’s worried and mad eyes.

“Listen, I’m sorry”, Chan finally said, “I know nothing of this would’ve happened if I’ve listened to you in the first place. It’s just that it never occurred to me that something like that would actually happen. Our neighborhood was always peacefully like most of the place in Korea and the cafe was really close to our dorm and–”

“Thank you”, Woojin said, suddenly.

Chan thought he did not listen rightly and waited for Woojin to explain himself.

“You saved my life today”, he resumed, “You risked your own life for me. I’d never expect someone to do this for me. I’m still mad at you and if you do it again someday I swear to you that it’ll be _me_ who will kill _you_ , but... thank you, Channie”, Woojin said, holding Chan’s hand tight.

“I didn’t do anything, Wooj”, Chan said, fondling Woojin’s hand, “I lost my senses when I saw that guy hurting you. I should’ve not reacted to their ambush and should’ve listened to what they had to say, but I had a strong feeling that they weren’t there to rob us. When I noticed it, I just wanted to take you away from there, but all I did was risking your life in the process. You’re safe now, but you couldn’t be. To be honest, if it wasn’t for you to bring the police to that alley, I’d be probably dead right now. It was you who saved me after all”.

Woojin smiled at Chan. He thought Chan was irresponsible, but how could he be mad at the man who just wanted to protect him?

“We need to take care of these wounds as soon as possible”, Woojin said, “We have a comeback soon and you can’t show up like a street fighter”.

“We could use it as our new concept, think about it: the guy who fought for his love… and won”, Chan said, making his voice sound like an announcer’s.

Woojin rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be so humorless, Wooj”, Chan said, stroking Woojin’s hand, “The nurse said that all these wounds will be healed in less than a week.

Woojin shook his head.

“We need to call your parents to tell them what happened”, Woojin said, moistening a piece of cotton with the medicine the nurse left.

“Are you crazy?”, Chan exclaimed, “If I tell them what happened, they’d force me to go back to Australia, since they always thought Korea was a safe place to– OUCH!”.

“Stop complaining and withstand it”, Woojin said, touching Chan’s wounds with the wet cotton, “Remember this pain when you think about jumping into a fight ever again”.

“Did you call the kids?”, Chan asked while closing his eyes to ease the pain, “They may be worried about– OUCH!”.

“Not yet”, Woojin said, still treating Chan’s wounds, “I’ll call Changbin soon. And remember that, after we leave the hospital, we still need to go to the police station”.

Chan just sighed. It was a long night and he could not process everything that happen yet since they left the cafe. Although he was still curious about the reason for those bandits to ambush them like that, he was happy to know that everything turned out well in the end.

That whole situation aside, Chan was happy to have Woojin there with him, he was happy to see his boyfriend was safe after all. He opened an eye and looked up to see a concentrated Woojin taking care of his wounds. Chan smiled when Woojin was about to touch his wounds one more time, so he could complain only to annoy Woojin again, even though he was not feeling any pain at all. Woojin started to quarrel and Chan just pretended he was sorry, but complained again on the second after, making the mad Woojin lecture him through that rainy night.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know if you liked it! I'm looking forward to see how the other fics will turn out! Don't forget to check out my other works!


End file.
